Not your typical 21st, Dattebayo!
by literallyoverit
Summary: Truth or Dare is always funner to play when you're tipsy.


A/N: The Naruto gangs ages range from 21-25. The children do not exist in this fic. I will be focusing on the relationships of all characters and their interactions.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" A very drunk Naruto Uzumaki boomed eagerly before lifting a bottle of Saki and downing what little remained. It was his 21st birthday and his wife, Hinata, had thrown him a little get together in their apartment. She, along with Ino, Kiba and Sai, were in the kitchen, decorating his cake. The others were sitting in a circle in the living room, succumbing to the reality that they'd have to participate in his evil little game.

"This is stupid," Temari and Shikamaru said in unison. They turned to each other immediately. "Stop copying me!" Their eyes narrowed. "What? It's you!" "Stop that!"

"Uh guys..." Naruto said as he looked into the bottle of Saki through its mouth piece.

"What?" they growled.

"Get fucking married already! Yeeesh. Bicker. Bicker. Bicker. We all know you two are fu-"

"-ull of love for each other!" Sakura yelled out. She then turned her head to Naruto, who was sitting right next to her, and hissed, "I'm going to punch you!"

"We all know!" he whispered back in a whiny voice.

She shook her head and grabbed the bottle from his hand, "To think there's a worse drunk out there than Lee..."

"Yeah. Her name is Tsunade and she's like my grandmother..." he squinted his eyes and looked up, as if to motion he was deep in thought, "Technically, she is. I think. Maybe?"

Before Sakura could correct him, Tenten walked in through the front door with bottles of beer and saki. "I figured since Lee would be joining us later, we might as well save him a few bottles!"

"Still training, huh?" Kankuro said as he stood and walked over to Tenten. She nodded as she gave him the bottles. "Hinata said that the drinks will be left here in the living room. So you could just put it over there," he said as he pointed next to Akamaru, who then gave a proud bark.

"He's guarding our drinks? How cute!" she giggled. "Well there's still some more I have to get so I'll be right ba-"

"Oh I can do it!" He said while moving the bottles next to Akamaru.

"Oh, it's okay!" she said sheepishly as she waved her hand up and down.

"It's no trouble at all. Gaara, Shikamaru and I would love to do it."

Shikamaru's brows furrowed and his stomach began to churn. "We would?"

"We would." Gaara, who suddenly appeared on his left, said coolly.

"When did you... was he always there?" he muttered to Temari, who was on his right. Her grin widened and she mouthed to him 'Good luck.' He rolled his eyes. "Aw fuck."

"You've been on your feet all day, getting these bottles shipped to your store on time and all. It's the least we can do. Isn't that right boys?"

Gaara nodded and turned to Shikamaru. "Tch... Uh... I guess. Y-you have been doing errands all day. It makes sense."

"Ah, then it's settled. Shikamaru will be holding the cases while Gaara and I will follow through as moral support!"

"Wait what?"

"I concur." Gaara said as he stood up and patted his pants down. "Your shadow possession jutsu should work for a job like this."

"A-are you really calling this a job?" He turned to Temari and said through his teeth, "You aren't going to say ANYTHING?"

"You'll be fine. What are my brothers going to do?" she teased.

He exhaled heavily. "Troublesome wo-"

"Shikamaru. Let's go." Gaara stated before walking off. Shikamaru stood up and walked to the front door. _Man, what the hell. _His stomach began doing summersaults.

"Don't forget this!" Tenten said as she handed Shikamaru the key. "Make sure to lock up the shop too! I trust you."

"You got it."

"Yeah and make sure your shoulders are straight!" hollered the sandy haired kunoichi. "They can smell fear!"

"You again?" he muttered before walking out the door.

"And whatever you do," she continued, "Don't tell them about the ring you bought me!" Shikamaru's face turned crimson and his mouth dropped.

Everyone except Naruto gasped. He, instead, was choking on his own spit.

"R-r-r-ring?!" hissed two angry voices from outside.

"You are unbelievable!" he managed to utter.

"Baby, I try." She cooed while winking back at the flustered and disoriented shadow shinobi.

"Yes, baby." Kankuro deadpanned from the door. "Let's. Go." He pulled Shikamaru by the vest and shut the door behind him.

The room was silent. "What did I just witness?" Sakura finally said.

"One of the many reasons I drink alcohol." Temari answered as she got up to get a bottle of beer. "So..." she said before throwing Naruto a Saki bottle, "We gonna play this game or not?"


End file.
